BabyBitch
by Azriella Helsing
Summary: Basically, absolute crack. Thrax/Freddy Krueger, Thrax-centric.


Author's notes:

Thrax and Freddy Krueger. They meet. They have sex.

In this, both Thrax and Freddy are bona fide demons, with Thrax being a virus demon and Freddy being a dream demon (obviously).

I saw this in a video once and now that I have seen both movies, I can't get the idea out of my head.

-Baby Bitch-

Thrax sighed. He was still in hell after the whole Frank debacle, and was confined there for the foreseeable future. His superiors had been… less than pleased that he had failed in his mission to corrupt and kill Frank via viral infection. Stupid Jones. Stupid everybody.

He sighed again, staring into his shotglass of vodka. He was currently at Hell's one and only bar, which changed its name every few centuries. Right now, some idiot had termed it "Hell's Kitchen," and the name had stuck. Thrax downed his glass in one go, but still got a hint of the taste. He grimaced.

A burned man slid into the chair opposite him. He wore a hideous Christmas sweater and a fedora, but what immediately attracted Thrax's attention was the clawed, gloved hand. He knew demons with claws, but this one seemed like he knew how to use it, and Thrax knew that was a rarity these days, with most of the denizens of hell upstairs, so to speak.

"Finished staring, bitch?" The burned man sneered.

"You sat next to me, baby." Thrax replied, easing into a familiar routine of bullying his potential… whatever the man was. It seemed this one knew how to play, too, another rarity.

The burned man fixed his blue eyes on Thrax. Thrax grinned. Now that he had the man's attention, time to cut him down a notch.

"So, what's a demon like you doing in a place like this?"

"Teenagers are sick fuckers. You?" The burned man stated simply.

"I asked you first, baby." Thrax replied.

"And I answered. Your turn." The burned man held up his clawed glove threateningly close to Thrax's throat.

"Infecting is not as easy as it used to be." Thrax said evasively.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You look pretty easy to catch, bitch." The burned man said slyly.

Thrax quickly calculated how much he was willing to put up with in order to get the burned man into his bed. He was a little on the small side, but he had decent bone structure under all those burns. And he seemed talented enough to keep up with Thrax…

"Wanna catch me, baby? I'm a little…" He lit up his claw. "Hot to handle."

The burned man's breath caught in his throat. It seemed a little fire put him off. Pity.

Thrax turned to pick up his drink. After he swallowed it down, the burned man spoke again.

"Uninterested already? Too bad, bitch."

A clawed glove seized Thrax's face. Before he could protest, or even say much of anything, the burned man had his tongue down Thrax's throat. Massaging Thrax's tongue with his tongue. Damn if that didn't feel good.

Throwing caution to the wind, Thrax started kissing the burned man back. A knee crept up between his thighs with just enough pressure to force him backwards. It would seem the burned man like to top. Which, despite appearances, was just fine with Thrax. He could always get a slice of the burned man's rather tempting ass later.

All thought disappeared as the burned man continued pressing Thrax with his knee. Thrax's back hit the bar. To escape the pressure of the knee between his thighs, he accidentally-on-purpose leaned back, baring his neck in submission.

"Like that, bitch?" the burned man said.

"Yesssss" Thrax moaned, uncaring how the entire bar was staring at them now, secondhand lust burning in their gazes.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more private, shall we?" the burned man said, before dragging Thrax out of the bar.

He dragged Thrax to the alley behind the bar before sliding in for another searing kiss.

"Thought… you wanted- more privacy, baby." Thrax gasped between moans.

The burned man raked Thrax's clothes off with his clawed glove, scraping skin.

"You need to stop calling me baby, bitch." he said warningly.

"Didn't exactly catch your name earlier, baby." said Thrax, deliberately emphasizing the baby.

"It's Freddy, and you better learn it fast bitch, because in a minute, that's all your gonna remember." the burned- Freddy said. Somehow it fit the smaller man to a T. Freddy wasn't usually a sexy name in Thrax's book, but he was very quickly changing his stance on that.

"Freddy…" Thrax groaned deep in his throat.

"Something on your mind, bitch?"

"It's Thrax, baby." Thrax tried to drawl, but the effect was ruined by the breathlessness in his tone.

Freddy grinned, leaning in to whisper in Thrax's ear, "You're gonna get called a bitch because that's exactly what you are. My bitch."

Thrax couldn't help another groan slipping past his lips. Damn this sexy assed, crudely worded fucker.

Freddy began removing the shredded remains of Thrax's clothes.

"Again, thought you wanted privacy for this." Thrax really was proud of himself, he finally managed to get a whole sentence out without making any noise. Freddy, on the other hand, seemed less pleased.

"Can't wait to get in you, bitch. Gonna have to do it hard and fast, sexy." With that, Freddy began massaging Thrax's upper thighs, before pulling Thrax flush against himself, crowding him into the alley wall.

Thrax, for his part, hadn't stopped making little mewling noises since Freddy had told him he was sexy. Freddy was now moving his ungloved hand toward Thrax's rear. Thrax was about to get fucked like a little bitch and he was acting the part and he couldn't care less. He just wanted the smaller man in him already.

Freddy, however, was taking his sweet time, He had a finger in Thrax up to the second knuckle, but even with Thrax's eager participation, this would take a minute or two. To help pass the time, Freddy left little lovebites on Thrax's luscious red skin.

A few minutes later, Freddy had Thrax all loosened up and pulled his fingers out. Thrax whined at the loss, but perked up when he felt something a lot bigger than he had imagined prodding at his entrance. Freddy was HUGE. Freddy was going to split him open! At the thought, Thrax moaned and wrapped his legs around Freddy's waist.

Freddy slid into Thrax really slowly at first, then pulled out and SLAMMED back into Thrax's burning hole.

"FUCK!" Screamed Thrax, before rocking back on the cock that was splitting him in half in the best worst way.

Freddy laughed breathlessly. "Like that, don't you, bitch?"

Thrax nodded, nearly incoherent, but then Freddy found his prostate and he truly lost all coherency. He chased after his orgasm, hearing only the slap of balls against his ass and his own heartbeat, pulsating in his ears.

He came screaming Freddy's name, while Freddy only grunted, triggered by Thrax's release into his own, painting Thrax's insides white with his seed. They stayed together for several minutes, coming down from the high.

Freddy pulled out, then tossed Thrax his trenchcoat, which had mercifully not been damaged when he had shredded Thrax's other clothes.

Thrax looked a question at him and he smirked.

"I'm not done with you yet, bitch."


End file.
